


Broken boys don't go into the woods

by rainofgrenades



Series: Voltron Rants [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Biting, Blood, Hunt, M/M, Rough Sex, Werewolf, Wild Things - Freeform, i'm the worst at writing tags, smut goes fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainofgrenades/pseuds/rainofgrenades
Summary: There wasn't a sound except for my heavy breaths, there wasn't a sound except for my heart beating too loud in my ears.There wasn't a sound.And there came the howling.





	Broken boys don't go into the woods

I run.  
I run as fast I could, legs threatening to give up, lungs screaming for air, sweat dripping on my skin.  
I run.

_Fangs_

I run and hid, trees and dark providing too little of a shelter from my hunter.  
I used to think I was the hunter.  
I went in there thinking about making a prey.

_Claws_

There wasn't a sound except for my heavy breaths, there wasn't a sound except for my heart beating too loud in my ears.  
There wasn't a sound.  
And there came the howling.

_Shivers_

The hunt went on, my weapons forgot long ago, as useless as my attempt to escape.  
I was a prisoner, I would get caught sooner.  
But I didn't want it to be too soon.

_Drool_

The first thing I felt was my shoulder colliding with the ground, and then his weight on me.  
I fell, leaves crunching under me, not even able to scream.  
Who would have heard me anyway?

_Growls_

His teeth were sharp, the smell of my own blood filled my nose.  
He tore through layers of clothes, nails cutting like knives, red fabric scattered everywhere.  
I couldn't care too much about that.

_Fur_

I would have liked to fight, to push him back and stab his chest until his ears won't move again to the noises around.  
I would have liked to hate him.  
I embraced his shoulders, pressing that snarling mouth more onto my throat.

_Fear_

I got used to being a prey by then, I got used to the pain of being eaten up by that beast.  
But I forgot every time how his clawed fingers closed perfectly on the flesh of my ass, how good it felt to let him bite down and scream.  
I was a freak, more than him.

_Suffering_

My legs closed around his waist, my bare back arched, my mouth asked.  
I knew he could understand me, he could talk, he could give me what I wanted.  
And what I wanted, deep down in my twisted soul, was him.

_Glowing eyes_

His tongue roughly wandered on my neck, my chest, sweat and blood and perversion.  
I moaned when I felt his dick pressing on me, already panting and submitted like the mate he wanted me to be.  
I cried when he got inside me, the dark forest filled with the sound of our sin.

_Instinct_

His thrusts weren't made for my delight, but I enjoyed them even too much.  
I was more of an animal than he was, eagerly letting him ruin me like that, pleading for more.  
He fucked me until my brain gave in, my fingers letting go of his hair, slipping down from his soft ears to the cold ground.

_Satisfaction_

I laid there, cuts bleeding and breath running, our white pleasure painting my naked skin and trickling down my thighs.  
His fanged mouth kissed me, he growled on my tongue and traced my side with a long, soft scratch.  
I smiled and reached for his jaw, calling his name and nearly meowing praises, his head pressing on mine.

_Abomination_

Afterglows always whispered to me that I had feelings for that monster, my fingers buried in his black tail and his wet tongue kissing my cheek.  
And I believed it, murmuring sweet things to him and keeping my shivering body close to his warm one.  
The feral part of him mostly gone, he snuggled up on me, forgetting of anything but us, laying on the hard ground, breaths condensing in the cold air.

_Cruelty_

"I love you, Shiro" I said again, watching him disappear into the woods, the old pair of black jeans fusing with dark hair and darkness itself.  
His light scars always disappeared last, making me want to caress them until morning came.  
But I headed home, night weighing on me as much as the knowledge saying I was a broken boy in love with a wolf.

**Author's Note:**

> { Yes it's a lame Red Riding Hood Sheith kind of thing from Keith's POV, blame my furry soul and the fact we'll cosplay this sooner or later (hoping for the later, gotta be cold to wear all that damn fur).  
> Just leaving this here, I don't even know what I wrote... }


End file.
